firefandomcom-20200223-history
Norfolk Fire Rescue (Virginia)
Department Profile The Norfolk Fire Rescue Department is comprised of the following units: * 14 Fire Stations * 14 Engine Companies * 7 Ladder Companies * 2 Rescue Companies * 14 Medic Units * 3 Battalions History Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' Shop Numbers in brackets. All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 450 St. Paul Boulevard (Young Terrace) Built 1997 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/41559379330/ Engine 1] (9701) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500) (SN#31600) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/4931826495/ Ladder 1] (9758) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#22103) :Medic 1 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Horton :Battalion 1 - 2018 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD 4x4 :Field Command Unit (9872) - 1990 Ford E-350 / Supreme minibus (Ex-Norfolk International Airport Fire Department) :Boat 1 (8978) - :Utility 1 (9845) - 2008 Ford F-350 4x4 'Fire Station 2' - 2501 Church Street (Villa Heights) Built 1961 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/30805088962/ Engine 2] (9712) - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500/55' SkyBoom) (SN#29684) :Medic 2 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Horton 'Fire Station 4' - 5909 Poplar Hall Drive (Glenrocks) Built 1984 :Engine 4 (9726) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500/55' SkyBoom) (SN#26973) :Medic 4 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / 2008 Horton 'Fire Station 6' - 714 Pembroke Ave. (Ghent) Built 1962 :Engine 6 (9715) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#22056-01) 'Fire Station 7' - 1211 West 43rd Street (Old Dominion) Built 1995 :Engine 7 (9757) - 2007 Pierce Dash 2000 (1500/500/30F) :Ladder 7 (9755) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Rescue 1 (9766) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT walk-around :Haz-Mat 1 (9763) - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / Saulsbury walk-around heavy rescue :Medic 7 - 2018 International 4300 / 2008 Horton 'Fire Station 8' - 526 Frederick Street (Hardy Field) Built 1987 :Engine 8 (9716) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#22056-02) :Ladder 8 (9746) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount aerial) :Medic 8 - 2018 International 4300 / Horton 'Fire Station 9' - 115 Thole Street (Boiling Brook) Built 1951 :Engine 9 (9752) - 2007 Pierce Dash 2000 (1500/500/30F) :Ladder 9 (9754) - 2007 Pierce Dash 2000 (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Medic 9 - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 / 2010 Horton :Battalion 2 - 2018 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD 4x4 'Fire Station 10' - 4100 East Virginia Beach Boulevard (Crown Point) Built 1961 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/5035582909/ Engine 10] (9720) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT 8110 (1500/500) (SN#23155-02) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/20904623430/ Ladder 10] (9759) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#28599) :Medic 10 - 2015 Freightliner M2 106 / Horton 'Fire Station 11' - 3127 Verdun Avenue (Lafayette-Winona) Built 1925 :Engine 11 (9717) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#22056-03) :Medic 11 - 2019 International 4300 / Horton 623 'Fire Station 12' - 1655 West Little Creek Road (North Meadow Brook) Built 2018 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/5035582241/ Engine 12] (9719) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT 8110 (1500/500) (SN#23155-01) :Medic 12 - 2019 International 4300 / Horton Model 623 'Fire Station 13' - 176 Maple Avenue (Ocean View) Built 1963 :Engine 13 (9713) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500) (SN#30328-01) :Ladder 13 (9756) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (-/-/105' rear-mount) :Medic 13 - 2012 International 4300 / Horton :Utility 13 - 2008 Ford F-350 'Fire Station 14' - 1460 Norview Avenue (Norvella Heights) Built 1986 :Engine 14 (9714) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500) (SN#30328-02) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/17166900932/ Ladder 14] (9760) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#27972) :Rescue 2 (9765) - 2008 Pierce Dash 2000 walk-around :Medic 14 - 2015 Freightliner M2 106 / Horton :Utility 14 (9871) - 2006 Ford F-450 :Battalion 3 - 2018 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD 4x4 :Technical Rescue Trailer - 'Fire Station 15' - 1425 Fisherman's Road (Bay View) Built 1963 :Engine 15 - 2020 E-One Cyclone (1500/500) (SO#142872) 'Fire Station 16' - 7924 Camellia Road (Camellia) Built 1965 :Engine 16 (9718) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#22056-04) :Medic 16 - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 / 2008 Horton Marine Division : Fire Boat 1 (Kevin Kevill) - 2013 MetalCraft Marine Fire Brand 30 34' (1500/-) (Docked at Waterside Marina) : Fire Boat 13 (Vulcan II) - 2008 Argus Class Northwind Marine 30' (3000/-) (Docked at Willoughby Bay Marina) Reserve Apparatus :Engine 18 (9753) - 2007 Pierce Dash 2000 (1500/750) :Engine 22 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/30F) :Engine 23 (9740) - 1997 E-One Cyclone (1500/500/30F) :Engine 25 (9747) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/30F) :(9737) - 2000 E-One Hurricane (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(9744) - 2000 E-One Hurricane (-/-/100' rear-mount) :2000 E-One Hurricane (-/-/100' rear-mount) 'Assignment Unknown' :2014 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 aerial (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#26974) :(9750) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/30F/50' Teleboom) (Ex-Engine 15) 'Retired Apparatus' :2010 International 4300 / Horton ambulance (Body remounted on a 2017 Freightliner M2 106) :2009 International 4300 / Horton ambulance :2009 International 4300 / Horton ambulance :2008 International 4300 / Horton ambulance (Body remounted on a 2017 Freightliner M2 106) :2008 International 4300 / Horton ambulance (Body remounted on a 2016 Freightliner M2 106) :2008 International 4300 / Horton ambulance (Body remounted on a 2018 International 4300) :2008 International 4300 / Horton ambulance :2008 International 4300 / Horton ambulance :2008 International 4300 / Horton ambulance :2008 International 4300 / Horton ambulance :(9751) - 2007 Pierce Dash 2000 pumper (1500/500/30F) :(9748) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/30F/50' Teleboom) :(9831) - 2005 Ford F-350 utility :(9832) - 2005 Ford F-350 utility :2005 Ford F-350 utility :2005 Freightliner FL 60 / Medic Master ambulance :2004 Freightliner FL 60 / Medic Master ambulance :(8996) - 2003 Freightliner FL 60 / 2001 Medic Master ambulance :(9764) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury walk-in heavy rescue :2001 Freightliner FL 60 / Medic Master ambulance :2001 Freightliner FL 60 / Medic Master ambulance :2001 Freightliner FL 60 / Medic Master ambulance :2001 Freightliner FL 60 / Medic Master ambulance :(9745) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Saulsbury pumper (1500/500/30F/50' Teleboom) (Sold to Winton Fire Department) :(9742) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II platform (1500/500/30F/100' rear-mount) :(9738) - 1997 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/500/30F) :(9739) - 1997 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/500/30F) :(9741) - 1997 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/500/30F) :(9736) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1997 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(9733) - 1995 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/500/30F) (Sold to Sunbury Volunteer Fire Department) :(9734) - 1995 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/500/30F) :(9748) - 1995 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/500/30F) :1995 E-One Cyclone walk-around heavy rescue :1995 E-One Hurricane tower (-/-/95' rear-mount) :1991 Grumman Firecat pumper (1500/750) :1990 Grumman Firecat pumper (1500/750) :(9729) - 1990 Grumman Firecat pumper (1500/750) :(9713) - 1988 Spartan Gladiator / Thibault (1500/350/50' Telesqurt) (SN# T88-125) :(9706) - 1988 Spartan Gladiator / Thibault (1500/350/50' Telesqurt) :1985 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#E-2734) :1984 Duplex / Thibault pumper (1500/500/55' TeleSqurt) (Rebuilt after a rollover accident in 1991) :1982 Pemfab / E-One quint (1500/300/110' rear-mount aerial) :(9722) - 1974 American LaFrance Pacemaker pumper (1000/500) :(9758) - 1974 American LaFrance Pacemaker tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') :1963 American LaFrance pumper (750/750) :1954 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) 'Station Map' 'External Links' *Norfolk Fire Rescue Category:Virginia Category:Virginia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating MetalCraft Marine apparatus